


Better Offer

by Skellington24



Series: Hogwarts: School of Smut and Homosexuality [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellington24/pseuds/Skellington24
Summary: AU Sixth year! Draco confronts Harry in the library with something important to say, but things get heated. It's easier to handle in a public library, but when they're in the Room of Requirement, they can get more...intimate.





	Better Offer

"Want any help there, Scarhead?"

Harry's teeth ground together. Of course, it wasn't bad enough that Hermione was scolding him for wanting to take it easy this year; apparently starting his NEWTs was serious. She wouldn't stop going on about it on the train ride there and forced him into spending every free period in the library with her. This was the unfortunate period they both had free with Draco Malfoy, and it seemed the guy was spending his time setting Harry's teeth on edge and heating his blood with fury. He decided to ignore him, to be the better person, and continued to do the job Hermione had given him. Returning the books she didn't need or want anymore.

He reached for the top book before it was scooped from the pile by a pale hand. Harry needed to breathe before he could bring himself to turn around, facing the blonde antagonist perched on a bookshelf behind him. A smirk pulled at Malfoy's lips as his dainty fingers turned the pages, and it took all the self-control Harry had to contain his anger and not punch the smug prick. He just carried the books off further down the aisle and continued his task. As impossible as it sounds, when the blonde spoke again, his voice was even smugger when he offered his assistance the second time. It snapped Harry's resolve hard, and he turned around to give the prat a piece of his mind. They were closer to each other than they'd first thought, and as Harry turned, his chest came into contact with Malfoy's. Harry immediately looked up to meet his eyes, almost instinctively. It was strange how he'd spent six years with the other boy, yet Harry was only seeing the molten silver in his eyes now. Malfoy seriously didn't have a single facial flaw, no freckles or blemishes, just flawless marble skin. And his lips looked so soft, with the sexiest curve.

Harry blushed as he noticed he'd been staring at the other boy's lips, and looked back into his eyes. They seemed darker, lustful. Malfoy quickly checked for prying eyes, before he leaned in to press his lips to Harry's. Harry knew he should have been shocked, outraged even, and pushed him away. But his mind just stopped working and his body took over, melding their lips together, and wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck, fingers threading through his hair. Harry’s reaction caused a deep groan to ripple from the blonde’s throat, so different to his girlfriend's, which was enough sensation to pull Harry’s mind out of the gutter. He forcefully shoved Malfoy away, fingers stroking his kiss-swollen lips, panic gripping him. He hoped nobody saw them, Ginny would be pissed.

“Is that what you were planning?” Harry glared, “to attack me like that in a public place.”

Malfoy’s eyes narrowed, making Harry attempt an escape before they could start a full-on fight, or something else more passionate. As Harry’s body moved away, he felt a tight grip on his arm but was refusing to turn around and face the risk. He hoped Malfoy would let go, but that was about as likely as Voldemort marrying a Muggle-born.

“I came by to talk to you about something, I only planned to get your attention by pushing my front against your back. You’re the one who turned around, not to mention the staring at my lips and the 'kiss me’ eyes. So I did, and you kissed back.”

Harry turned his head slightly, catching a glimpse of the toned bicep of the arm connecting him to Malfoy, but looking down before he started letting his mind wander. Turning back around, Harry offered the chance to talk over whatever his enemy wanted to before he left and forgot he’d seen him, or that they'd kissed.

“It’s about… You-Know-Who,” the blonde stuttered, catching Harry’s attention fully. “And I’d prefer not to talk about this here, meet me outside the Room of Requirement if you're interested.”

Harry was struck dumb, but Malfoy didn't let him ask questions. One minute he was holding Harry's arm, preventing an escape, and then Harry was alone. This easily could have been a trap or a prank, but Malfoy's tone sounded serious. And he could have something really important to say, detrimental to the war or something. Harry needed to hear him out, a fight was coming and Dumbledore wasn't preparing him, so he needed all the advantages he could get. But first, Hermione needed to be told, so someone would know where he went if it was a trap. Harry had learnt from last years blunder with the Ministry.

“Are you sure it’s not a trap,” she reasoned. “I should come with you.”

Always the mother hen. Harry tried to calm her by letting her know he’d have his wand with him, and if he could fight off Death Eaters, he could handle Malfoy. She didn’t look happy, quite the opposite really, but she let him go, and he practically ran up the deserted staircases, up to the hallway outside the room in question. Malfoy wasn’t there, and the hairs on Harry’s neck stood up. Was Harry playing into Malfoy’s hands? Pacing past the spot where the doorway should be, Harry tried to think of a setting where he could talk with Malfoy, a place they would be comfortable and he could get what he wanted out of his blonde informant.

“Thank you for waiting, I just needed to check some things,” Malfoy smiled as he turned the corner. “Are you ready to go in?”

Harry turned back to the door that he’d made appear, and nodded. He swung the door open and stepped inside. He blushed when he saw how the room had shaped itself. The only light emanated from a fireplace to the side, and he could see a faux-fur black rug on the floor by the fire, carpeting the space between the flames and a couple of forest green couches facing it. Harry couldn’t help examining the four-poster bed on the other side of the room, with its Egyptian cotton emerald sheets and black pillowcases and duvet. His eyes widen at the unmistakable sight of shackles hanging from the headboard, trying to avoid mental images of Malfoy using them on him. He stood just inside the doorway, not wanting to be followed in. But Malfoy could see around him.

“Strangely romantic,” he chuckled. “You gonna let me in or what?”

Not seeing any other choice, Harry moved aside and sat on the rug by the fire so there was a reason for the warmth on his face. Malfoy sat beside him, all arrogance gone. He was fidgeting, scratching at one of his arms and shaking. It made Harry nervous, so he started fidgeting too.

“I want some guarantees from you,” the blonde stammered. “That I’ll be safe from…Him. Me and my mother.”

Harry nodded. He couldn’t guarantee anything, but he wasn’t stupid enough to say that. He needed to know what Malfoy knew, so he played it like a Slytherin, he kept his mouth shut and listened.

“The Dark Lord wants to take over, and he knows he can’t do that with Dumbledore in his way. He’s given me the mission of killing him and getting Death Eaters into Hogwarts, which is a suicide mission. That’s why I’m still here this year, he's punishing my father through getting me killed. I don’t want to do the things he tells me to, and…he wants certain things I would rather die than let him do to me.”

Harry listened intently, trying to repress a gag as he guessed what the last bit meant. He believed every word, he' been saying it since summer, but he knew what Hermione would say. She’d need something to convince her. Harry asked him for any proof, anything to show that Voldemort would trust him with anything like that. Malfoy’s eyes searched his, for what? He didn’t know. But whatever the blonde saw was apparently encouraging, because he stood with his eyes closed and stripped his robes of his shoulders. Harry sat mesmerised as buttons were undone, and a slender porcelain chest was slowly revealed to him. He couldn’t even form a sentence to ask why the boy in front of him was undressing.

Then, with the shirt dropped to the floor, and Malfoy’s eyes squeezed shut, as he twisted one arm to face Harry. The darkness of the mark stood out against the pale skin of the boy’s arm, and Harry saw the fear and regret in Malfoy’s scrunched up face. He should have been disgusted, and probably scared. He should have left the blonde standing there half-naked, and ran to tell his friends, and warn Dumbledore, but he couldn’t. He just looked at the shame on the other boy’s face, and all he could think to do was stand up and rest his palm on Malfoy’s cheek.

Draco flinched, but opened his eyes to look into Harry’s, and let out the breath he’d been holding. As his lips parted, Harry couldn’t suppress his urge to kiss them, intending it to be a sweet little peck. But when their lips connected, it turned passionate, and Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck to pull him close. The blonde reacted, wrapping his arms around the other boy’s waist, running his fingers round to the buttons of Harry's robes. Their tongues tangled in the fight for dominance, but neither boy gave up the power. That just turned Harry on. Harry felt his buttons being loosened, and his robes pushed off his shoulders. His shirt was pulled out of his waistband, and nimble fingers caressing his skin.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Draco whispered against his lips, fingers running along Harry's torso and stroking his nipples.

Harry couldn't form a proper answer, just a whimper before he put their lips together again, and started unbuttoning and removing his shirt. After a lot of fumbling and rolling on the carpet, Harry was laying over his unlikely lover, making them a pile of nudity and moans. Harry shuffled down Draco's body, kissing as he went until he placed a wet kiss on the tip of his erection. Ginny came into his mind, reminding him how hurt she'd be if he kept going, no matter how much he wanted to right now.

"Come on Harry, don't tease me like this." Draco moaned, "your mind put those shackles on the bed, if you keep going you can tie me up."

Harry shivered, his girlfriend slowly sliding from his thoughts, "actually, I'm more the one being tied up. Submitting."

Fingers closed into a fist in his hair and yanked Harry up. He was being passionately kissed suddenly and pushed to his feet. Malfoy pulled him over to the bed, and Harry landed on his back. He felt exposed to the blonde, but the lust in the other boy's eyes made his skin start tingling.

"Last chance gorgeous," Draco breathed. "If you don't want me to shackle you up and fuck you senseless, get up and leave. Otherwise, your She-Weasel's gonna be pretty pissed."

If he used any other words, been more blunt than rude, Harry could have left. He'd have gone straight to Ginny and hoped she'd forgive him without him bringing up her illicit actions with Cormac McLaggen in the library. And she'd actually hit a home run with that guy, so she could claim the moral high ground. Harry's silence didn't phase the blonde, yet Malfoy made no move to touch him. He merely raised an eyebrow in question.  _Very dominant._ It made Harry shiver slightly.

"I guess I choose the senseless fucking then." Harry blushed.

A smug smirk crept up Malfoy's face, and he grabbed Harry by his wrists and yanked them up to the headboard. The shackles weighed on the boy's wrists, and they stopped him touching himself. Hopefully, Malfoy wouldn't be a complete asshole and would touch it for him. The blonde crawled between Harry's legs, and he felt vulnerable not having his hands to push him away. Nervous green eyes stayed with lust-filled grey, and it was easy to get lost in them.

"There are so many things I can think to do to you, but I just can't decide." HIs lover chuckled, "I've wanted you so bad for a while, now I'm spoilt for choice. What do you think?"

Heat rushed all over Harry's body, "honestly, do what pops into your head first, as long as it feels good."

Those soft curvy lips pressed against Harry's, then moved down his jaw and his throat. The trail of kisses didn't stop there, and each one lit Harry's nerves on fire. He was sensitive everywhere he was kissed, which made Draco's tongue on his nipples enough to make him beg. His body bowed to the other boy's touch and melted with his every word in that sexy commanding tone. The kisses went over his abdomen and down while fingers trailed up.

"Suck on these before I start stretching your hole with them," Draco commanded, fingers in Harry's mouth.

Harry followed the order, eagerly sucking to push that promise closer. He was almost embarrassed, but how could he not choke on his moans when Malfoy takes those lips and wraps them around his dick. It was so good. The fingers left Harry's mouth, and they reappeared at Harry's hole. They went in without so much trouble, and the discomfort didn't show up until the second finger was inside him, too distracted by how hot and wet Malfoy's mouth was. The third finger brought the pain, and Harry tensed.

The blonde's mouth bobbed fast and he sucked hard, fingers stretching and caressing a spot in Harry that made his toes curl. He felt his orgasm building, so much sweeter than when he's doing it himself. Except all the sensations left at once.

"Oh god, please," Harry begged. "Please, don't stop here."

"I love hearing you beg, Golden Boy. But I promised senseless fucking, remember?"

There was a sharp pain between Harry's legs, but he tried to stay relaxed against it. The blonde moved slowly, gently, trying not to cause too much pain to the virgin under him. That little sweet spot was given enough attention that the pain was bearable. Harry was honestly shocked by how tender the other boy was, giving him time to adjust to having something go in his ass rather than come out, but also how he moved slowly until Harry was ready. The sweet kisses along Harry's shoulder, and the hands rubbing soothing circles on Harry's thighs. It was just so nice, but not quite enough.

"You ready for me to really start?"

Malfoy chuckled at Harry's desperate nodding and pulled out slowly. He snapped his hips forward sharply, making Harry fight against his wrist-restraints. Harry wanted to touch himself and hold his lover closer, he wanted more intimacy. The thrusts became more erratic, and it was clear Malfoy was close. Harry pleaded to be touched, which his lover complied to with another smug chuckle. The turn-on of being shackled helplessly, with the sensations of a hand other than his own on his sensitive member and sweet spots he didn't know existed up his ass being stimulated meant when Harry came his vision blacked out, as he called out Draco's name. He didn't really notice when Malfoy stopped moving.

"That...was...intense."

 Draco's breath came in pants, and he slipped out of Harry to lay beside him. He kept Harry chained where he was, and asked what happened between them now they'd screwed and he'd changed sides. Harry shrugged but tried to snuggle himself closer to the other boy. He didn't know if the blonde was offering him more sex, or more, or what. Things with Ginny meant simplicity and a definite in with the Weasley family, but after all this excitement in his life, Harry wanted more. Draco was more. Whatever way you looked at it.

"Well, we need to talk to Dumbledore, so you might want to take these off me." Harry gestured, "we can always come back and pick this up after."

"What about that girlfriend of yours?"

Harry shrugged. "She'll get over it, not her first boyfriend. Besides, McLaggen's on the side to keep her company."

Draco grinned, releasing him from his binds, but pulling Harry into a reassuring kiss. This was not their first and last, it was a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any pairing suggestions, leave it in the comments. If you have any potential storylines, leave it in the comments. If you have constructive criticism that's not unreasonably harsh, leave it in the comments.


End file.
